De haber escuchado
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: One-shot. Hipo está muerto ¿Que sintió Estoico cuando lo supo?. Idea loca tras ver la película, horrible summary, pero buena historia. Lean, por favor.


NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON AUTORIA DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.

¿Quieren saber en qué estaba pensando cuando escribí esto?... No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Solamente prendí la computadora, recordé la película, abrí una hoja de word y escribí esto... No saben todo el valor que reuní para subirlo, así que, por favor, dejen comentarios ¿Si?

* * *

**De haber escuchado….**

Las cosas no hubiesen pasado como acontecieron ese día.

Fue un tonto impulsivo al dirigirse al nido de los dragones de esa forma, esporádica; bien le había dicho Hipo que no fuera, le advirtió que en ese lugar encontraría algo mucho peor a lo que nunca imaginó. Pero él no escuchó.

Apenas y pudo percatarse de cómo y cuándo llegaron los demás jóvenes, guiados por su hijo, montando diferentes dragones para intentar hacerle frente a esa enorme bestia que se refugiaba en el volcán. ¡A eso no se le podía llamar dragón! Era gigantesco. Luego, vio a Hipo elevarse sobre Furia Nocturna (chimuelo, como su hijo lo nombró) para enfrentarse a ese enorme Dragón, y así salvarlos a todos, a una tribu de necios vikingos que no confiaron en él y le dieron la espalda.

La explosión fue abrasadora, el calor se expandió insaciablemente junto con un viento y humo que volvió todo negro. La energía le dejó atontado, como a todas las demás personas. Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, tras la explosión, su mente fijó una sola pregunta: ¿Dónde estaba Hipo?

Lo último que supo de él fue cuando lo vio, intentando escapar de la explosión ¿Lo consiguió? ¡Estaba demasiado cerca! ¿Habría sobrevivido? ¿Habría muerto? Su corazón de padre latía con una incertidumbre dolorosa que no sentía desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

El espeso humo que provocó la explosión cubría todo, no era posible ver nada más que siluetas borrosas de lo que podrían ser tanto rocas como personas. Aún así, Estoico se levantó y comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Agitó las manos delante suyo para apartar algo del humo y así ver mejor a dónde se dirigía. Sin pensarlo, fue inmediatamente a donde explotó aquel dragón.

-¡Hipo! ¡Hijo!—lo llamaba, pero no había respuesta alguna.

Sintió gente moverse alrededor suyo y solo entonces recordó que toda la tribu—o la mayor parte—también estaban ahí, y bien pudieron resultar heridos. No obstante, eso le tenía sin cuidado. En ese momento lo que más importaba era Hipo; le urgía saber dónde estaba, cómo y en qué condiciones.

La neblina se disipó un poco y pudo ver la negra fisonomía de Furia Nocturna—O chimuelo, como sea—inmediatamente corrió hacia él. Encontró únicamente al dragón, tumbado sobre el duro suelo de granito, a simple vista agotado y probablemente herido. Cerca, estaba la correa de piel que Hipo usaba para sentarse sobre él, quemada y casi destruida.

-Hipo—susurró… aquello no podía estar pasando—No…

El dolor fue abrumador. La sorpresa le sumió en un shock momentáneo que le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Su hijo estaba muerto, y todo por su culpa.

Bien le dijeron que debía aprender a escuchar a su hijo, iniciar una relación comunicativa con él, comprenderlo y aceptarlo como era; pero Estoico hizo caso omiso y he ahí las consecuencias. Cuando perdió a su esposa, le prometió poco antes de su muerto que cuidaría a Hipo bien, falló y no cumplió su promesa.

Hipo siempre tuvo razón, los dragones no eran malos, lo demostró ahí cuando los usó para enfrentarse a ese dragón enorme. Solamente eran como perros escupe-fuego que debían ser entrenados. ¡Qué mayor orgullo el que su único hijo fuera el primer vikingo en montar y entrenar a un dragón! Pero a primera instancia, no vio las cosas así. En su primer momento, el que su hijo se negara a ser un mata-dragones le hizo hervir la sangre por cólera y decepción.

Siempre fue su sueño el que Hipo se convertiría, como él, en un valiente vikingo digno Jefe de la aldea y gran cazador de dragones, como lo dictó siempre la tradición. Estoico fue criado bajo unas creencias que siempre consideró sagradas, como el hecho de que los dragones eran asesinos. Hipo en cambio, llegó hacia él diciéndole que eso era mentira. Demostrándole que los dragones no eran criaturas asesinas.

¿Y qué hizo él? Le tumbó y, mirándolo con esa furia desgarradora tan propia de él, musitó: "No eres mi hijo" ¿Qué debió sentir Hipo al escucharlo? Quizá la peor de las desgracias. Hizo miserable a su hijo y en respuesta, él le salvó la vida. No lo escuchó y ahora, Hipo estaba muerto.

Sollozó, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lloraba. Aún con lo diferente que siempre mostró ser, Estoico amaba a su hijo ¿Qué padre no? Su esposa bien le dijo, cuando vivía "Somos afortunados, porque nuestro hijo con su peculiaridad marcará una diferencia" En su momento no lo entendió, ahora sí, y se lamentaba en lo más profundo de su ser por no poder entenderlo a tiempo.

Por un momento, abrió los ojos. Notó al resto de los vikingos detrás suyo, dándole espacio, comprendiendo la inmensidad de su dolor. Acababa de perder a su hijo, por una tontería suya. De haberle escuchado, de haberle puesto siquiera un poco de atención, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Estarían en Berck tratando la posibilidad de que personas y dragones convivieran juntos. Pero guiándose por sus impulsos ¿Qué hizo? Se lanzó al abismo él solo. Con sus acciones, asesinó a su hijo.

Miró a Furia Nocturna, cuyos ojos se posaron en él. Parecía que el dragón comprendía qué le pasaba. Recordó por una milésima de segundo, los horribles tratos que le propinó a ese dragón, que sin embargo había intentado salvar la vida de su hijo. Ese dragón, al que Hipo tanto cariño le tenía y que arriesgó mucho solamente por salvarlo.

-Perdóname—susurró. Esperaba que el alma de su hijo, donde se encontrara, pudiera algún día perdonarle de toda esa incomprensión, anhelaba que Hipo disculpara sus errores.

Furia nocturna le dirigió una mirada comprensiva, con atisbo de estar satisfecho. Entonces, desplegó sus alas y Estoico jadeó de sorpresa cuando notó el cuerpo de su hijo, firmemente agarrada por el dragón ¡Furia Nocturna le había protegido de la explosión!

-¡Hipo!—gritó, abalanzándose sobre él.

Inmediatamente cogió el frágil cuerpo de su hijo en sus brazos. Estaba lívido, frío, sus mejillas normalmente coloradas tan blancas como la nieve y su piel igual de gélida. Temió lo peor al notar los duros miembros de su cuerpo, quizá aún con todo su esfuerzo, Furia Nocturna no pudo salvarlo.

No demoró nada, se quitó el casco de la cabeza arrojándolo lejos, importándole poco que se perdiera cayendo en el mar. Acercó el pecho de su hijo al oído y sintió la peor de las incertidumbres durante esos pocos segundos en que tardó para escuchar el latir de su corazón.

-Está vivo—musitó, con alegría. Luego, con la voz llorosa—Los trajiste con vida.

Los vítores se escucharon a sus espaldas. Él no les prestó ni la más mínima atención. Sosteniendo aún a Hipo, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Furia Nocturna… perdón, Chimuelo.

-Gracias—le dijo.

Un gran paso el de Estoico, por agradecerle a un dragón; quien consideraba hace minutos su acérrimo enemigo, era ahora a quien le debía la vida de su hijo.

Sintió una gratitud inmensa hacia los dioses al sentir el cuerpo de su hijo aún con vida. Le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad, para ser mejor padre, hacer mejor las cosas y cuidar de lo que aún tenía. Aún con todo, seguía debiéndole a su hijo una inmensa disculpa.

Algo curioso: el padre le debía al hijo.

* * *

Ya sé, es de lo más extraño, pero simplemente la idea se me vino a la mente. Es decir, Estoico trata a su hijo de una forma no precisamente buena durante la película, jamás le escucha ni pretende comprenderlo, solo le exige y ya ¡Bonito padre! Claro, al final de percata de su error, pero esta escena de la película a mi parecer quedó con la frase volando "¿Ya cuándo?" Intenté pasmar esa frase en el one-shot. Díganme ¿Les gustó?

¡Dejen sus comentarios! Soy novata en este campo...

Chao!


End file.
